Unsought Desires
by iCyberPunk
Summary: DISCONTINUED    Zexion and Demyx are both promising new students to Hollow Bastion University. When Demyx tries to interact with Zexion, he is ignored but doesn't give up. Will he ever get the attention of the slate-haired boy? Zemyx.
1. Chapter 1

**So; who's up for a little Zemyx loving?**

**AN: I'd like you guys to know, I'm a bit of an idea/inspiration writer. So if you don't like something that's going on in any of my stories, you can just Review with your little dilemma or whatever. I've tried to use plots for my stories and I just get downright bored with the story before the first chapter's even written. This is also my first Fanfiction for this site. Yay me! R&R to show me your love! 3 Also. I try to keep characters in – well – in character. But sometimes I think I stretch those lines a bit too far. However, I'm just showing Zexion in this chapter as I pertain him to be. Thanks to my buddy AyJay for reading over the story and making sure there isn't too much boringness in it! Now I should stop rambling on before I forget what I was doing and my headache comes back. Enjoy!;**

* * *

Zexion

_I was not full of myself as many people would say. I simply took my studies seriously. I noted at how others seemed to lack in intelligence often spent their time doing mindless things that got them nowhere in life; thus I dedicated my life to studying and becoming intelligent in the hopes of finding a well-paying job and having a real life. This dedication has brought me to the tops of my classes and shown me to be the youngest in my grade. Or soon-to-be grade. This year I will be starting my first year of college – though I am but 16 years of age. I will be attending Hollow Bastion University, located in nowhere else but Hollow Bastion itself in Radiant Gardens. Just a few more days... and I would be living in their dorms and with their customs._

_I had three days to prepare myself for the leave. My mom had moved us to Twilight Town the year before and now I would move back to Hollow Bastion. I never made any friends here in Twilight Town so it won't be hard to leave. Of course I hadn't been very social in Hollow Bastion either. People would merely remember me as the kid who knew it all. That is, except Axel and Roxas; two friends – if you'd call them that – that I socialized with in a few classes merely since they were grouped with me for projects so frequently. The last time I knew of Roxas, he was falling pretty hard for some girl by the name of Namine and Axel had scored and began dating a girl known as Xion. Love, just another distraction from intellect and another reason to slack off in life that I didn't need._

The alarm started beeping as Zexion woke up with a groan, checking the time he saw it was 7:00 AM and it was time to begin the day. He sat up and let his comforter drop from atop him as he stood and walked over to his dresser, which was located at the end of his bed and the corner of his wall farthest from the door in. Next to the dresser on the perpendicular wall was a large mirror so Zexion could check himself.

He yawned as he pulled out a long-sleeved shirt with a white body and teal-blue sleeves from the top drawer and threw it on. He closed that drawer and kneeled down to the bottom drawer, taking out a pair of baggy, torn up dark blue jeans and putting those on as well. Looking in the mirror he saw his usual, cold but tired expression and a messed up hairstyle from the day before. Brushing his fingers through his hair he aligned the hair so it would come down across his right eye.

"That's better.." he whispered to himself and turned around to walk out his door. His room was neatly kept except for a few research and note papers scattered across his desk from countless hours of studying before tiring. He walked across the large hall outside his door and down a flight of stairs till he ended up in the living room. It was no surprise that his mother was not up yet; seeing as she'd been tired of life and merely slept all the time since Zexion's father had left her, calling her a few colorful names. Even his own mother had fallen prey to love.

At least Zexion was able to fend for himself. He walked into the kitchen which was right next to the living room, separated merely by a small wall and a large opening. He brewed some black coffee for himself and his mother. Knowing she would have to come out eventually. He walked back into the living room and grabbed the television's remote, turning the large flat-screen television at the other end of the room on and turning to the New's Channel. They were showing updates on Heartless populations around Twilight Town and surrounding areas. Yawning, he took a sip of coffee before setting it down on a small table next to a comfy recliner chair. Just as he was about to walk out of the room in search of his mother, the screen flashed a 'New Update' which had caught Zexion's attention.

_"Hello and welcome to Hollow Bastion's very on University." _Said the New's Reporter; a short girl with a pale complexion and white hair. _"This school is soon to be opening another year of college for its students and this year is bringing in some of the big names! Here we have Zexion Ishida and Demyx Okaite joining the school as freshmen. The school has high hopes for both of these student's successes."_

Zexion stared at the television intently, not realizing when his mother had walked down the stairs and over to him. Watching the update with him.

"My boy, you're such a great mind. I'm so proud of you." Her kind voice took him out of thought. Zexion's mother was a caring and dear woman, who wasn't very old at all for truth. She had Zexion when she was 17 with his father, and now after 16 years he'd left her cause he believe she'd cheated on him, when really he's the one who cheated. It pained Zexion to see his mother in the current state she was in; her eyes only shown as hurt and confused.

But still; he smiled and hugged her. "Good morning, Mother." He said softly, walking over to the kitchen with her coffee cooling on the table and giving it to her gently.

"Thanks deary. It's going to be quite lonely without you here." She was indeed sad, but she still smiled, knowing her son was going to a great college. "I'll be sure to find out how to survive without you for a while though."

Zexion chuckled slightly at his mother. She was so dependent on him however, it did worry him that she was going to be left here in her state.

His attention turned back to the television as the reporter's face disappeared and a picture of the alleged Demyx Okaite appeared. His skin was very slightly tanned and his blonde hair was in a whack hairstyle like it would take hours to do. He wore a smug smile on his face and held a large blue sitar by him. Apparently he was going to be the next big hit in the music industry. Good. Zexion wouldn't have to worry about impending doom on his reputation as the class's smartest.

"Something you find enticing about that boy, Zexion?" his mother commented, giggling at Zexion's serious look appointed to the screen. When he looked back at his mother he had a questionable look on his face. Did his mother actually just question his sexual orientation, and just ask him if he liked some random person from the television? His own mother!?

"W-what? No! I was just listening. Apparently, he's something big that's joining HBU this year with me." he plainly stated, showing no irritation with his mother, as it would cause to upset her since his mother was as delicate as a flower petal nowadays.

"Ah. Well, maybe you two could become friends then. You're so antisocial, you know, dear. It's not very good to have no friends. When something goes wrong, who can you run to?" She looked at him after having a sip of her luke warm coffee. Her expression was very worrisome.

"Don't worry Mom," he smiled "If anything happens to me, I'm a big-boy. I can take care of myself."

She nodded and went back to sipping on her coffee. "You should get ready today. It will be a one-day train ride to get there from here. And you've only three days left, right? Maybe I could take you shopping for a treat today so you have everything you need. I want you to be prepared for this, dear."

He shook his head politely. "Don't worry, Mom. I can do it on my own. I was planning on leaving tonight, so I'd have a little extra time tomorrow to take in Hollow Bastion's scenery again. Don't waste your money on me, I've worked enough and earned my own."

"Okay, okay, dear. I'll be in my room." She stated, shuffling herself back up the stairs and into her room with her coffee. After Zexion heard the door close he let out a sigh of relief. Sometimes, his mother worried to much about him. After finishing his coffee Zexion headed back upstairs and began to prepare for his day. Starting out with a shower.

**Well that was too ghastly or horrible. My headaches beginning to come back so I'm going to stop it there. However I will try to have the next chapter out soon as I can! Spring Break's the win3 R&R to let me know what you think and what you say about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed Chapter one. :D Cause here comes Chapter Two!**

**AN: Okay so the first chapter was about Zexion's life with his mother and how he likes reigning supreme in the smart-chart kind of. This gets a little more into the plot I hope. We'll see as I write!**

* * *

Zexion

_I spent my day preparing to go to Hollow Bastion. I got all my necessities and bought a new laptop and packed them into bags for the ride. In the mall I'd seen that boy, Demyx was his name? He was wandering around aimlessly and getting dragged to places by some girl who might've been his sister by their resemblance. Nevertheless, he seems pretty dumb-witted. I won't have to worry about him in the University for sure._

_ Anyways. My day ended plain and simple with some studying on calculus. They said the weather was going to be very rainy for tomorrow and to be on the lookout for a slight increase in Heartless populations around town. I practically studied myself to sleep last night._

Zexion awoke at his desk when his alarm went off at 7:00 AM again. He'd passed out last night while studying Calculus and there was slight drool on the center of his paper where he'd fallen asleep. He sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly.

Standing from his chair he hit the button on his alarm to turn it off and went to get a towel and some clothes. He was going to shower before anything this morning. As he walked down the hall to the bathroom his mother walked out of her room, opposite to his in the hall and greeted him.

"Good morning, my dear. Did you sleep well?" She asked

"Morning. It was an okay sleep, I guess." he replied, restraining himself from yawning until he'd finished his sentence.

"Ah. Well, get ready. Today's the travel day." she smiled and walked downstairs.

Why exactly Zexion had chosen to wait one more night to go was past him. Maybe he wanted to make sure his mother would be okay by herself. He shrugged and walked into the bathroom to shower.

// 15 Minutes Later

Zexion walked out of the bathroom dripping wet with a towel around his waste. His mother called to him that his breakfast was ready and he replied with an "I'll be there in a minute" as he walked down the hall to his room to get dressed. His clothing consisted of a plain black t-shirt with a symbol on it pertaining to a heart that had been hurt in some way and was cracked, and bleeding. Around the heart was a ribbon with the quote "Nothing Lasts Forever." and a second ribbon stating "Embrace What You Have, While You Have It."

When Zexion walked downstairs he was greeted by his smiling mother and a warm stack of pancakes with syrup. As well as a cup of black coffee on the side. He hugged and thanked her for making his breakfast and began eating it indulgently.

While preparing himself for his long train ride, all Zexion could think about was that young blonde Demyx, and his two friends Axel and Roxas. Wondering if he would have to meet them or if they'd even see each other. Just then, as Zexion was double checking everything, he heard a beep come from his desktop and it turned out he'd received an email from Axel. He opened it and read it slowly.

_Hey dude._

_ Long time no talk, huh? Me and Roxas saw you on the TV the other day. Congrats on becoming Mr. Famous. Hah, everyone's talking about you being such a nerd, except me and the gang. Oh that's right, you didn't get to meet our group yet have you? We call ourselves Organization XIII. But we've only twelve members, Guess who's the one who will complete us? Hah. Its you buddy! I even saved you __your favorite number. Six. Saix was ranting about it, he's a trick. You'll like it. We'll see you when you get here buddy. We're all gonna be in Freshman year together. Got it memorized?_

_Axel_

Zexion only rolled his eyes at Axel's childishness and closed out the internet page and shut down his desktop. Picking up his bags, he walked out his room and down the stairs to his mother. He hugged her goodbye and kissed her cheek.

"Stay safe. I'll call and email you when I'm settled." he said, smiling.

"Okay, dear. You be safe too. The Heartless aren't exactly calm from the weather lately... Can't wait to hear how it is there." she replied.

I nodded and walked out the door. The train station was a few houses away from me so it wasn't a long walk. A few other kids were joining the ride with me. Roxas used to live here and he described the neighborhood kids to me before. I'd seen Pence, I believe, being chased by Hayner and being followed by Olette; each carrying bags and heading towards the train station. He shook his head, they seemed to have no self control, especially that Hayner kid.

Suddenly; out of the corner of his eye Zexion recognized that crazy hairstyle and surely, it was that Demyx fellow. Zexion ignored him and continued walking towards the station. When he reached it however, Demyx had realized who he was and ran over to him and put his hand on Zexion's shoulder.

"Hey you! You're that Ishida fellow from the New's!" he exclaimed.

"And what of it?" Zexion irritatedly replied, tilting my head down with my eyes closed.

"Well..." he began and took Zexion's hand, shaking it. "Nice to meet'cha!" He shook Zexion's hand for a few minutes before releasing it as it fell back to its rightful position at his side.

"Uh-huh." he replied. Looking up, Zexion realized their train to Hollow Bastion was there. "It's my ride." he said bluntly and walked over to the train and boarded. Demyx got on and sat by Zexion.

"My name's Demyx." he said, trying to start a conversation with Zexion as the train began moving.

Zexion replied with an 'Mhmm' and pulled his laptop out of his bag to begin studying some Computer tech, since that was what he planned to major in, in the University. Demyx sighed disappointedly that his attempt at making small talk had failed and watched out the train windows as the landscaped passed by slowly.

Okay I'm disappointed in my shortness of just barely hitting over 1000 words. I'd rather it be a bit longer but oh well. Thanks to AyJay for looking over and making it a bit better than I would've had made it alone. R&R Please !


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo chapter three. I wrote all these in the same night! Oh god I'm so bored! And I think my headache's coming back..**

**AN: So it doesn't even seem like a romance yet... just a story. How boring. I should change that or not yet? I don't like jumping into it so suddenly. But if I get bored enough I might have to... Review and tell me what you think, yea?**

* * *

Zexion

_The train ride was a synch. After I'd opened up my laptop and began to study I had no problem with the hours long ride. As well as the blonde next to me, Demyx, had given up starting a conversation with me. I slipped on my headphones and turned on my iPod half way through the ride. I began to listen to the Nueromance album from Dope Stars Inc. It fitted with what I was doing, hacking into some sites for practice. Especially the song Vyperpunk. _

_ After a few more hours it was about 5:24 PM and we'd arrived at the station in Hollow Bastion. I turned off my laptop and put it back in the respective bag, turned off my iPod and slipped it into my pocket and headed out of the train coach._

It surprised Zexion slightly when he saw Axel and Roxas in the train station. They had a poster that had his name in big letters on it and were waving it around. Zexion sighed and tilted his head down in embarrassment in his friends. Axel man-hugged Zexion and patted his back with a smile on his face.

"Welcome back, dude! We missed you're emo-ass!" Axel said, laughing.

Zexion looked up at Axel. "I'm an emo now, is that it? So you've become yet another stereotyping bastard while I was gone? Tsk, tsk, tsk."

Axel rubbed the back of his neck. "Well you're not a killjoy at all. Come on Zexy, we love ya."

Roxas sighed and looked over at Zexion and greeted him properly. "Welcome back, Zexion. Sorry for Axel's awkwardness. Xion's got him sex-deprived and he loses himself easily."

Zexion noted Axel blush immensely when Roxas said that. He shook his head and continued on his walk out of the train station, eventually Roxas and Axel followed after getting into a fight.

"I've got Saix's limo." Axel said, dragging Zexion over to a silver and black limousine. Zexion blinked a few times before the back doors slid open and Roxas went to sit in the back seats, which sat facing forward and Axel hopped in the front row which faced backwards. Zexion slipped in by Axel seeing as the seat next to Roxas was occupied by a blue-haired young man with a noticeable X-shaped scar between his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Zexion," Zexion looked to Axel as he spoke "This is Saix. Saix, this is my old bud Zexion. Got it memorized?"

Zexion looked toward the blue-haired man and nodded respectively. He nodded back and went back to browsing songs on his iPod. Zexion pulled out his own iPod and put it on shuffle all. The first song to come on was "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga. He then closed his eyes and patiently waited for the car-ride to pass.

As he waited, he listened to Roxas and Axel fight about the most random things – which ice cream was better, what color is more badass, and whether the sky is blue or not. Eventually; the limousine came to a stop outside of large iron gates and a sign atop them saying "Hollow Bastion University" They'd Arrived. The limousine drove off after Zexion grabbed his bags and followed Saix, Roxas, and Axel down the path inside the large gates. The landscape had great scenery and the buildings had an artistic design to them as well. The dorms were separated into two different buildings. The Female's, 600's building, and the Male's 500 building. Each building was 4 stories high and contained 20 different rooms per story. For the lower amount of rooms contributed to a larger room for the owner of one.

They walked over to the center office of the University and checked in. They received their schedules and were appointed their dorm rooms. They walked a couple of sidewalks worth of distance and found the Male dorms, right next to the Females.

Zexion was appointed to room C14, or the third floor, 14th room down. His roommate was Saix. Axel and Roxas both were roommates at C10. Zexion went into his apartment to unpack his things in his respectful room.

The apartment was quite large in size. When he'd opened the door he'd walked into a large living room, across the room were two doors that led to the bedrooms. Saix had picked the room that was to the left, so Zexion put his things in the room to the right. In his bedroom there was a door for a closet, and on the opposite wall was a door leading into a master-sized bathroom. He examined his new surroundings and decided they would be liveable in. After unpacking his things he walked out of his room and into the living room. There was a large couch in the middle with a rug in front of it with a small coffee table on the rug. A few feet off from the table Saix was attempting to set up a flat screen television but was obviously getting aggravated when he looked at the manual and growled at the cords that didn't seem to go together.

Zexion sighed and looked at his roommate questionably. "Do you need any help with that?" He asked politely.

"No!" Saix growled "I'm fine. It's just being an utter douchebag. Like everything else in this dump!" there was obvious irritation in his voice so Zexion simply sat himself down on the cough and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. It was his schedule.

**Day: A**

_Class One COMPUTER TECH I 7:00 AM – 9:00 AM_

_Class Two SCIENCE VI 9:30 AM – 11:30 AM_

_Lunch LUNCH PERIOD 11:45 AM – 1:00 PM_

_Class Three MATHEMATICS: CALCULUS 1:30 PM – 3:30 PM_

**Day B **

_Class One PHYSICAL EDUCATION 7:00 AM – 9:00 AM_

_Class Two ECONOMY 9:30 AM – 11:30 AM_

_Lunch LUNCH PERIOD 11:45 AM – 1:00 PM_

_Class Three COMPUTER TECH II 1:30 PM – 3:30 PM_

As Zexion was examining his schedule Saix had snaked behind the couch and took a look at it too.

"I have almost all the same classes as you, Zexy." he said, making Zexion look back at him with a shocked expression, wondering when he'd gotten there.

"Uh, okay? Should I care?" Zexion replied coldly, staring at Saix in the eyes, as if daring him to make a comeback.

"Well..." Saix started out and wrapped his arms around Zexion's neck from behind and rubbed his head against the side of Zexion's slightly. "...I would like it if you'd care."

Zexion gasped at what Saix was doing and tugged out of his grip. "Yeah. I don't think that's going to happen, buddy." he said and walked into his room, leaving Saix by himself.

Zexion

_What on earth was that about? Did Saix really just try to make a move on me?! What's his problem! I am not gay! Or.. at least I don't think I am. I never have had any interests in anyone... What am I thinking! No!_ -Mental Slap- _Love is just another reason there are so many failures and slackers in the world. I will not let it ruin my prodigy._

Zexion lay in his bed staring at the ceiling and wondering what the college was going to be like when he started classes. Suddenly, he heard music from the wall that would be his neighbors. He recognized the song to be "Replay." However, it seemed to only be an instrumental, until he heard someone singing that obviously wasn't the artist. Zexion sighed and sat up, walking out his door to door C13 and knocked. A guy who Zexion swore looked at least forty of age answered. His hair was long and in a ponytail in the back. Zexion couldn't count how many gray hairs the man had.

"What do you want, punk?" The intimidating man asked, chuckling slightly to himself.

Zexion looked past the man, who was surprisingly skinny in size, to see who was singing the song in the background. Of course, of all people it had to be Demyx.

"Tell Demyx to quiet down before someone reports a dying cat in the area." Zexion said through a half-sigh, half-snicker for his comment. The gray-haired man laughed, too.

"Hah." he turned to Demyx, who was just starting to enjoy singing, and yelled "Quiet down you loud-ass!" This caused Demyx to flinch and look over to Xigbar and Zexion. He gasped and squeeled when he saw Zexion, however.

"Zexy-kins!" he yelled and ran over to Zexion, hugging him. Zexion sighed and tried to move out of the way, but sadly failed.

"Whats up with everyone giving me some gay nickname..." Zexion thought aloud. Demyx let go of him and shrugged, a huge smile on his face.

"That's awesome that our dorms are neighbors, Zexy-kins!" Demyx said cheerily, completely ignoring Zexion's previous hint as to he doesn't like nicknames.

Zexion sighed. "Yeah.. sure, whatever you say." he stated, no emotion as he looked back to his door. So close to escaping this kook, but so far.

Quite randomly, Zexion remembered he was supposed to contact his mother and let her know that he made it to his destination safely. "I have some things I need to attend to." He said plainly before walking back into his dorm, closing the door and leaving Demyx and Xigbar there in the cold.

"Well then." Xigbar stated "Weird kid. He'll make a perfect addition to the organization! Hahah!" he chuckled again.

Demyx looked at Xigbar questionably, "Zexy is going to be in the Organization, too? That's awesome, Xiggy!"

"Look, you can call your lover boy weird little nicknames, but keep my name the same. Okay?" Xigbar sighed and walked back into the dorm and turned off the music.

"Lover-boy?!" Demyx blushed. "What on earth do you mean!" Demyx was actually quite confused as to what Xigbar was talking about. However, Xigbar didn't believe this.

"Hah, you know what I mean, kiddo." and with that, Xigbar disappeared into his bedroom, leaving Demyx to think to himself in their living room.

**BOOYAH! Chapter 3's done! I think I might've took Saix a little out of characteristic. But hah, it threw my ideal of what I want to occur in this story to the top of the water. You know what I mean, yeah? I want. 3 Reviews before I post chapter four. Once I get three reviews, I will happily try to get Chapter four out As Soon As Possible! And you guys dont delay on the reviews cause it can make me lose interest! :O And that wouldn't be good! Anyways, R&R to show the love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot looks like you guys do love me! Cause this chapter wouldn't be sitting here boredly if you hadn't of reviewed! Thank you's to April my dearest -Hearts- for reviewing, and thanks With-All-Hearts for reviewing.  
AN: Oh and With-All-Hearts, you totally gave me an idea for this chapter, and the next. So I dedicate it to thee. Yes?  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Zexion

_My mother was glad to hear from me. She was also glad that I had met back up with Axel and Roxas. I didn't mention to her about Saix's trying to make a move on me, but I did mention that we had a new group of friends that I was going to apparently meet tonight, at the "initiation" for me and Demyx. She thought it was ironic – but cute – that Demyx and I had both been top students and met each other. She thinks I'm actually friends with that nut. And what exactly does she mean by cute? What's with everyone thinking I'm gay! First the weird nicknames and Saix trying to make a move is enough. Pretty soon someone's gonna try to rape me! Kingdom Hearts why, why must you try to ruin my education.._

Saix knocked on Zexion's door and called that he should start getting ready for the initiation for him and Demyx. Earlier, Zexion had been given a black coat to wear for the put on the coat and it was surprisingly tight – especially around his torso – and it complimented his body structure quite well. Zexion picked up his iPod and turned it on. The song that came on was "Love Games" by Lady Gaga. He shivered slightly when it started playing – why did he have such songs on there?

A few minutes of searching through his iPod and Zexion didn't find any songs he was interested in hearing at that moment. Once he'd turned off his iPod, he walked out of his room to be greeted by Axel and Roxas talking with Saix. The noticed him walk in and Axel waved to him, Roxas smiled at him, and Saix just ignored him.

"Hey the cloak looks well on you, Zexion" Axel said, playing like he had the hots for Zexion.

Zexion shook his head slightly. "Don't you have a girlfriend, Axel?" Roxas laughed slightly and Saix just rolled his eyes and walked out of the dorm, probably to where everyone else was.

"Um – Well." Axel started "Come on Zexy, you know I'm just playing, heheh. Just, don't tell Xion – She, um, gets jealous easily. Heh" He scratched the back of his head and turned around to follow Saix

Roxas, being Mr. Comedian, spoke up "Axel can get his but kicked by someone half his size!" and laughed, running behind Zexion and grabbing onto his cloak for protection like a little kid. Zexion shook his head and laughed. He actually missed being with these idiots.

Axel ignored replying to the comment, but was obviously irritated by it. "Come on you two, everyone's waiting."

Zexion nodded and went to follow Axel. Roxas walked with him. They went to the front of the school where they met up with Xigbar, Demyx, and Saix. There were a few cars and Saix's limousine parked there.

"We're getting driven a bit of the ways," Saix began, "since the school would kick our asses if we were to--" he got cut off by Axel

"Now, now, Saix. We don't want to ruin the surprise for the newbies, got it memorized?" he said, noting both Demyx and Zexion looking at him curiously.

"Demyx, Zexion, you guys get the limousine with Saix and me." Roxas said, pushing Axel to the side as he walked by, opening the door for them. Axel simply rolled his eyes and walked over to a black truck that Xigbar was now getting into. He hopped in the passenger seat as Xigbar got the truck started. A few seconds passed, and the limousine drove off and the truck followed.

"So, where are we going?" Demyx asked, looking towards Roxas and Saix both, then glancing at Zexion for a quick second.

"A place a little outside of town – the heartless there are really low in population, and its a great place to host a party." Roxas answered.

"Initiation." Saix corrected him.

Roxas stuck his tongue out at Saix childishly. "Same thing." Saix rolled his eyes and let the conversation drop.

"Well, if I knew we'd be in a car for a while. I would have brought my iPod." Zexion commented, looking out the window at the buildings and people passing by.

"I know what you mean. I left mine behind cause I couldn't find a pocket in this stupid monkey-suit you guys wear." Demyx commented, laughing slightly.

Saix looked at Demyx sternly.

"What? Saix you okay? You look constipated..." Demyx replied, actually being serious.

Saix stared at him for a minute before Roxas started laughing. He made a "Hmph" noise and whispered how immature Demyx was and why they even wanted him was a mystery.

"Aw lighten up Saix. They make laxatives for that reason!" Demyx said, he must have not heard Saix. Roxas laughed even more – and Zexion was even laughing too. Demyx looked around at everyone, confused. "What's so funny you guys?"

"Nothing, nothing." Roxas replied before calming down. Zexion shook his head and looked back out the window. Maybe he could stop being so serious around these guys. They seemed alright – even that Demyx guy.

**Yea sorry this is short. I'm having some problems, and it's obvious cause this is my shortest chapter yet! Dx**

**I have a great idea for the next chapter however.. thanks to With-All-Hearts :D!**

**Reviews please! -Love for all- I promise.. the next chapter becomes.. fun -Evil smirk- Indeed.. the Organization shall fix Zexion's faggoty-attitude...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter.. 5! Woo, so not that far in my legacy, ha ha it's running so fast in my head I just can't type it that fast! Which could surprise some people -CoughsStephanieCoughs- cause they know I like rape my keyboard when I type it's just that fast.. xD! Anyways**

**AN: I felt like splitting Chapter four and five, I don't know why.. I just kinda wanted to leave it with a little cliffy AN at the end =3 Hope I killed you of um... ANTICIPATION! That's the word I was looking for, I think. Ha ha, I'm gonna shut up so I can get to writing! Enjoy. OH! For the fun of this, heheh, my magical mirror ball with follow Demyx around.. It's gotten tired of Zexion's faggotry. Oh and again, Thank you With-All-Hearts for making me think of this. Aha I'm weird I know. ~**

* * *

Demyx

_ I can't stop thinking about Zexion. He's so.. odd. One minute he could be so stern, and then another he can be just so cool to hang with.. Maybe he's bipolar? Hm, maybe I can ask him if he is later. And maybe I can get an answer to why he's always in my head, I mean, he's the smartest freshmen to come to the University – hell he's probably the smartest kid there out of all the grades. I'm sure he must know what's going on with me!_

The limousine containing it's four passenger's stopped out by a large field. It was barren of life and seemed to have a lot of burnt things around it. At some point in the drive, Axel kicked Xigbar out of the driver's seat cause he was driving like some old man, and sped ahead of the limo. He was there setting up a large pile of logs and trunks of tree's – along with some Kerosene by the truck where Xigbar was leaning back and watching Axel do all the work. Surely enough, the other Organization members were already there and dressed up in the same cloak that Demyx and Zexion were given. About twenty feed back from the bonfire-in-progress was a few spots where there were chairs – About thirteen of them actually. They made a large half-circle around the bonfire, with one chair being an acception and in the middle of the half-circle of chairs.

"Well, we're here you two!" Roxas said, hopping out of the limo with Saix. Demyx looked over to Zexion who was looking around at their new scenery.

"It's so.. dirty here. Why the hell is it here?" he said, acting stuck up yet again.

"Oh come on now Zexy. Lighten up a bit!" Demyx said, putting his hand on Zexion's shoulder as he got out of the limo to stand next to him – trying to get the slate haired boy to relax for once. Seriously, why was he so bipolar-like?

Zexion looked back at Demyx, right into his eyes for a split second before Xigbar ruined the moment that Demyx was beginning to enjoy.

"H aha, I told you he was your lover-boy, Demyx." he said, doing his usual weirdo chuckle. Zexion simply rolled his eyes and walked over to the chairs, Demyx followed behind.

"Look, Zexy, they have numbers." Demyx said, trying to start a conversation. Zexion looked up at him but said nothing, Demyx sighed to himself as Zexion took a seat in the chair labeled VI. Demyx walked over and sat in the chair marked IX.

Once the other preparations were all done, everyone else began to take their seats in the large half circle. The one chair that stood out in front of the rest was occupied now, by a silver haired man. He was tall, and had quite a buff body. Demyx shivered at the thought of ever getting on that guy's bad side.

"Welcome, everyone," the silver-haired man began. "For the two new members, whom we shall soon fully accept into the Organization, I am Xemnas. Your leader and known as number I." Demyx heard someone cough and say 'Mansex' he looked around but couldn't find the culprit. Xemnas continued on with his speech, but Demyx didn't pay much attention until the end.

"And now, I'll leave the handling of this initiation to another. I have many things to be doing and since Saix has bit slightly out of his position, I give Axel full duty." Xemnas nodded his head and walked away. He got into a black limousine Demyx hadn't noticed was there. Axel walked up over to where Xemnas's seat was and stood there looking at everyone for a moment.

"Okay, now that Mansex is gone, and we all know the rules – at least most of us do – It's time to get this 'initiation' started! Got it memorized?" Several of the other members Demyx didn't know the name of stood up and woo'd and applaud as they went over to the back of the truck Xigbar and Axel came in, they pulled out a few coolers and opened them, revealing every type and kind of beer, whiskey, wine, rum, sake, or whatever else you'd want to call it. Demyx had never drank before, so he was slightly confused, and he showed it on the expression he gave Axel. Zexion had pulled out a book and was silently reading.

"Wow, he's really just gonna sit there and read?" Demyx was thinking aloud, Axel had heard him and walked over to Demyx.

"Don't worry about him, Demyx. Just enjoy your time. Go try the booze, I bought it all myself. And I've got good taste." Axel said, giving Demyx a thumbs up. "I can take care of Zexy over there."

Demyx gave a silent nod and ran over to join the others. He found his favorite was some 1990's Youshou Sake. He made sure, however, that he didn't get too drunk. Which was obvious no one else was doing. Xigbar was lying on the ground with a large bottle of rum in his hand, he was staring at the sky, looking almost unconscious. Demyx shook his head, and tried to pull the rum bottle away but Xigbar refused to let go.

"Don't you think you've had enough, Xigbar? Any more and you'd probably die." Demyx said, fighting like a little kid for the rum bottle.

"Nah, nah, kiddo. I'm fine. At least, I'm not like fire-boy, and his little friend Poppet. They're way.. farther drunk than I be." Xigbar spoke slowly, he seemed like he'd lost his train of thought throughout those words several times. But somehow, Demyx understood.

"I wonder what happened to Axel. He disappeared..." Demyx looked at Xigbar, as if he'd know the answer.

"Didn't you hear me, boy? They're off drunk loving, at the most likely chance. How 'bout you go find your lover-boy, eh?" Xigbar's speech was getting more slurred and Demyx actually had a little trouble understanding, but he shook his head.

"Zexion was just reading, he wasn't even interested in coming over here or anything. He just pulled out a book, almost like, out of no where. Poof, you know? And started reading.. Killjoy much?" Demyx seemed a little disappointed that Zexion hadn't joined them.

"Oh, really, now kid, look and tell me where he is, cause I just ain't seeing him sitting his ass down reading no where." Xigbar said as he sat up, taking a big chug of his rum bottle until it was empty.

Demyx looked around and – surprisingly – he didn't see Zexion anywhere. He sat up from the seat he was in and began to wander off.

"Zexion?" He looked around and called, but didn't find his friend anywhere. "I wonder if he's okay..." Demyx wandered around the now brightly burning bonfire Axel had set up. He gasped as he found Zexion sitting on the ground, a bottle in hand, and just staring at the moon. His back was to the fire and he was awfully close – Demyx wondered how he wasn't burning up from the heat of it.

"Zexion?" He asked. Zexion looked at him slowly, there seemed to be something.. odd and different about him. He usually moved fluently like water but now he was all woozy as if he was confused. Maybe Axel got him drunk or something?

"Demyx..." Zexion stood up and walked over to Demyx slowly. He dropped the empty beer bottle and hugged Demyx tightly. The young blonde hugged back, slightly confused. Zexion pulled away and looked into his eye's – Demyx could see something very different. Something brought on by the lack of skill while being drunk. But, what was it?

_(I apologize if the lining is effed up from here down, my laptop is effing up for some reason.. and I'm having trouble with it. So I don't know, deal with me if it's effed up, yeah?)_

"Demyx..." Zexion repeated as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against the blonde's slowly. Demyx was, indeed extremely surprised at Zexion's action and was unsure as to how to react. He had never been kissed by another male before – let alone kissed at all. A few seconds passed and Demyx kissed back, deciding that he'd like it – or that was just his slight drunkenness kicking in.

When they split from the kiss Demyx could have sword he'd seen some sort of lust in Zexion's eyes. But when he tried to look further into them he was interrupted by a disturbed voice.

"What are you doing with Zexion, Demyx?" It was Saix, Zexion looked passed Demyx at Saix and waved. Demyx shivered slightly at the tone of Saix, however, and turned half-way to look at him.

"Uh, N-nothing. We were --" Demyx tried explaining but Saix cut him off.

"No, no, no. I saw what you two did. Even if you're both wasted you're not going to do anything serious with Zexion. Got it?" Saix glared at Demyx with... jealousy?

"Oh, come on, Saix," Zexion whined in his drunken state, "We weren't going to do nothing!"

Saix gave Demyx a long glare, somewhat ignoring the statement Zexion had made. "Just, don't do anything with Zexion, Demyx, I'm warning you." poison seemed to drip from Saix's word as he slowly spoke them. Demyx nodded with a bit of fear for Saix. With that, Saix walked back to the rest of the drunkard Organization.

Demyx looked back at Zexion, "We should get back," he said "Someone might get worried.. or Saix might think we're doing something." Zexion nodded and they both headed back to the rest of the Organization and the trucks and cars. Everyone was sitting around in a small misshaped circle and telling stories, whether scary or not, of past things that had happened to them. Demyx and Zexion sat on the outer side of the odd shape with each other and watched and listened as Xigbar was telling of a largely exaggerated story of him and Roxas sneaking into a large greenhouse-like castle.

Demyx suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked to see who it was, Zexion had caught the blonde into another kiss. He pulled at the boy's shoulder slightly, encouraging him to kiss back, and so Demyx did. Even though the blonde had his eyes closed, he could feel the flames of Saix's glare from somewhere burning into him like poison tipped daggers. Demyx pulled away and went to the limousine to feel more secure, more like there was no Saix after his head. Sadly, Zexion had followed which means the sights of Saix probably did too. Demyx sat on the edge of the long seat when Zexion had walked up to him, and wrapped his arms around Demyx. Zexion softly whispered something Demyx didn't quite catch and suddenly pressed himself against Demyx, which pointed out what Zexion had whispered.

Demyx could feel a slight bulge between Zexion's legs press against him. Demyx blushed and looked at Zexion who, was still obviously drunk, kissed Demyx and pushed him back so he was lying on the seat. Quite hastily, Zexion pulled off Demyx's cloak. His hands skimmed over Demyx's bare skin, making the blonde shiver as he lay there, more or less in shock than anything else. Zexion then slowly unzipped the upper half of his cloak, the shoulders of it drooping down to show his own bare skin. Demyx looked at him and found this somewhat arousing, and thus he felt himself become slightly hard. This caused the ever-shocked blonde to blush more.

"Z-Zexion.." He tried to call, he tried to make him stop, Demyx kept getting the picture of an infuriated Saix, but then the image receded from his mind, and was replaced of a beautiful slate haired boy, naked in his arms. This aroused Demyx even more. Zexion pulled off the rest of his cloak, and let it drop to the floor. He looked behind him and closed the door to the limousine. While he did that, Demyx sat up slightly and pulled Zexion into his lap. The slate haired boy moaned slightly as his erection grazed slightly against Demyx's. Demyx let out a sigh as he rubbed his erection against Zexion's more. This caused Zexion to moan louder and slightly wiggle around in Demyx's lap.

Demyx, not even thinking like his usual self, realized that in the limousine they would have no type of lube to use. So, as a replacement to that idea, the blonde softly grabbed both his and Zexion's erections and made a circle with his fingers around them, slightly tight. Demyx slowly thrusted into his fingers, the friction between his and Zexion's erections causing a loud moan to escape Zexion's lips. Demyx himself also moaned softly.

He repeated this process several times and increased in speed, each time Zexion would moan louder and it would arouse Demyx even more, to the point where neither of them could control themselves anymore. With one last thrust, both Zexion and Demyx let out a loud moan in unison as they ejaculated on one another's chest and stomach, and on Demyx's hand. After a couple of pants, Zexion looked at Demyx and kissed him softly. Demyx kissed back before he needed to pull away for more breath.

Zexion found a few napkins and they cleaned up their mess. Afterwords they both fell asleep silently, however, Demyx was curled up in a corner of the limousine and Zexion was at the opposite corner.

**Yay! I finally finished this chapter. I kinda figured it was taking a bit long so I pushed myself to finish it. And as I promised, I made this my longest chapter so far! 2,562 words! That's a lot for a lazy bumm like me. :P Anyways, I wasn't writing on this a lot cause I'm kinda having issues and problems and most of all drama, sadly. I will continue writing it just might take a while to come out. Haha again thanks to With-All-Hearts for giving me the idea for this chapter. :3 You should review to show me a round of applause for my longest chapter. Yes? Hmm? Yea? Yay love!**


	6. AN: I'm Back!

**I am. Terribly, horribly, impossibly forgivably sorry! I randomly disappeared without a note.. I, uh. Had a lot of issues going on, and many are still happening, but, things are at least 3/4ths normal.. I will attempt to continue! Actually, I'm gonna get to work pronto on the next chapter!**

**I lost my laptop's data so.. I don't have the files from before anymore.. I have a new laptop. I'll have to read up and remember what I was writing about. Anyways, my deary stalkers of writing. Forgive me! Please! Im terribly sorry…**

**.**


	7. Chapter 6

**HAHA! Let's hope I haven't lost my magic for the writing of this... I was re-re-re-re-re-reading the last chapter to try to get a hang of it... I lost my amazing idea though... *Sobs a bit* But I have a new idea forming in my sexually devilish mind… Well. It's not exactly sexual but... its devilish...-y. ha-ha, anyways. Must. Get. Writing! I've left you guys long enough without a chapter, and I apologize so much!**

_Zexion_

_I had awoken in my room, my neck and head were killing me. I guess I had a bit too much to drink last night at the initiation. As if anyone else watched how much they drank, however. I feel like something's wrong though. Something happened, but I can't remember what… _

The slate-haired boy sighed and sat up from his bed. He looked in the mirror and saw his hair and clothes were a complete mess.

"I guess someone put me in here…" he said to himself, yawning tiredly. He went over to the dresser that smelled of new pine. Out of the first drawer he pulled out a pair of skinny torn blue jeans and an undershirt. As he turned back to head into the bathroom, something moving in his bed caught his eye. Zexion slowly walked over to his bed and pulled the blanket off of whatever was in his bed, what a surprise, it was Demyx. What was he doing here, though?

"Wake up, fool." Zexion said, pushing Demyx with his free hand till his eyes fluttered open. Then the blonde jumped up suddenly, making Zexion jump.

"Holy Crap!" he yelled, he looked at Zexion and his face turned a deep shade of red. "W-what am I doing here, Zexy?"

"The hell should I know," Zexion replied, turning back around to head for the bathroom again. "but I suggest you leave. This is my room and I have no want for you here."

The blush on Demyx's face softened away. "You don't remember what happened last night?" He seemed somewhat disappointed. Did what happened mean nothing to Zexion?

"Uh, no? All I know is I had too much to drink, just as everyone else. As I said before. Leave." Zexion walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

Demyx sighed as he heard the water turn on as Zexion went into the shower. Pictures of the previous night flashed into his mental view. This caused the blush to come back onto the young blondes face, and made him slightly hard. He had to leave before something worse happened.

The boy shook his head and began to get out of Zexion's bed, as he stood up he stretched, cracking a few knuckles. He noticed in the mirror that his hair was ruined. He took a feeble attempt to fix it.

But he took to long. Before the blonde knew it, Zexion was wakling out of the bathroom with only his jeans on, the shirt slung over his shoulder. "Ugh. I thought I told you to leave. Now I mean it, get lost or I'll make you get lost." Demyx turned back to look at Zexion. Blushing when he saw his chest. Zexion didn't have much for muscles, he was pretty much just a slim body build but he did have some muscle. Zexion raised an eyebrow at Demyx's starring.

"Will you quit starring at me like that? It's awkward." He said, turning back around to fix his hair in the mirror.

Demyx sighed and shook his head. He walked behind Zexion and wrapped his arms around his waist quickly, before Zexion could react, Demyx kissed his neck softly, let go, and ran out of his room.

"… Finally." He said, and returned to fixing his hair. A few seconds past and he heard Saix yelling, a scream come out of Demyx and it sounded like he'd began to chase the blonde. Out of all the clattering and banging of them outside, he heard Demyx call for him.

"Zexion! Help! Ahh! Saix is gone crazy!" and a split second after he'd finished the sentence, Zexion heard Demyx slam into a wall, and an angry Saix pounced on him. Zexion sat up and flew his door open. The noise of his door made Demyx scream again and Saix looked up at the slate haired boy. An agrivated and annoyed expression was burned onto his face as he grabbed Saix by the collar and threw him off Demyx.

"Be quite!" he yelled and went back into his room, out of the corner of his eye he saw Demyx running for the door. Zexion put his undershirt on and put on another shirt, this one black with a Novashadow on it. On the back it read, 'Heartless Disaster' – One of Zexion's favorite bands. The slate haired boy opened his bag and pulled out a large book. The book had many decorative designs on it and on the binding was printed 'Lexicon.' As Zexion walked out of his room, he passed by Saix trying to fix himself up from being thrown across the room. The boy might look weak but he did have strength.

* * *

**Im about to fall over and die due to the fact I can't write anymore on this chapter. And Im still choking on the fact that I lost a lot of inspiration and a lot of my ideas for this story, however. I want reviews, to at least know people still read this after all this time.. So, if you still love me, let me know? Or I'll just move onto another story and delete this one.. -Evil grin- I think I have a good AkuRoku idea. But, it's up to you guys.**


	8. Chapter 7

**SWELL.**

**This chapter is 100 and -Millions numbers later- percent dedicated to With-All-Hearts for being awesome, and helping me come up with a partial plot for this chapter, and mabye another one or two, and for totally just being awesome. Did I mention I just love the way she thinks? NONETHELESS. Story Writing Time! Perfect mood to write!**

Zexion

_ All day I haven't seen Saix or Demyx anywhere. Wasn't Saix supposed to have been in my classes? Of course, when I threw him off Demyx I did throw him pretty hard. Maybe he just decided to not show up in classes for today. Never knew I'd be that strong._

_ I wonder why they were fighting in the first place. Why did Saix have such a grudge against Demyx? You can't just hate someone for no reason, and from what I know, Demyx hasn't done anything to piss off the crazy guy. Maybe I'll ask Saix if I see him when I get inside. I just hope he doesn't try to rape me again._

As Zexion was walking back to his dorm after the first day of College, he was silently thinking to himself when suddenly an intimate image of him and Demyx made it's way into his mental vision, which caused him to stop walking abruptly. He blinked a few times, wondering why such an image would even come into his mind. When he opened his eyes and looked up, he saw Demyx walking his way.

"Aw Shit" he whispered to himself as he tried to walk past Demyx, hoping for whatever reason the blonde musician wouldn't notice him. Sadly, this idea failed.

Demyx put a hand on Zexion's shoulder as the slate haired teen passed by him, "Hey, Zexion. Wait up!" he called, but Zexion never even slowed his pace, Demyx turned quickly and began walking with the slate haired boy. He kept his hand on the boy's shoulder and applied slight pressure, trying to get his attention. "Zexion, is something the matter?"

Zexion still didn't slow his pace, in fact he tried to shrug off Demyx's hand, muttering "Keep your hands off of me." He looked at Demyx with an attempt of a scowl covering his expression.

Demyx's hand released Zexion's shoulder and the boy kept on walking back to the Boy's Dorms Building. The blonde stood there for a moment, slightly hurt.

"Did last night mean nothing to you then?" He called out to Zexion, as if just the thought of that was the end of the world, small tears swelled up in Demyx's eyes.

Zexion's face flushed slightly, he shook his head trying to wipe away the blush. He looked back at Demyx, his arms tightening around Lexicon, which was held tightly to his chest. "Nothing happened last night." Zexion said, looking around as people who were walking by began to stop and stare. Some asked questions about it, some laughed and walked off after a few seconds of observing, taunting the fact that two boys were talking about something that happened the night before, and snickering at perverted comments that little did Zexion know was too true.

Demyx sighed and those small hints of liquid in his eyes grew, large enough to trail down his cheeks leaving a wet trail from there original spot. Zexion turned back and continued walking away, leaving the hurt blonde to himself. Demyx continued to stand there, feeling like he stuck out like a sore thumb, watching the slate haired boy walk away and slowly disappear into the crowds of friends. He noticed one of the people had red hair and was running to catch up with Zexion, Axel was it?

Zexion felt another hand on the opposite shoulder and he tensed, uttering a few curse words under his breath then speaking, "I swear, if that's you again, D-" only to be cut off by Axel.

"HEY!" he called, making Zexion question if he had the ability to hear after such a loud note from Axel. "What'd you do to Demyx? He seems pretty bummed out. Got it memorized?"

Zexion looked over at his long time friend, he noted that there was a young black haired girl on the other side of him, she wasn't paying attention however, and continued looking on at the scenery of people and buildings around her. He looked back to Axel.

"I don't know and I wouldn't care anyways." Zexion kept an emotionless tone, his thoughts differed though, he was wondering why everyone thought he took such an interest in Demyx. They were complete opposite practically. Zexion focused on education, on leading a successful life, and being very organized and clean. Meanwhile his counterpart, Demyx, only focused on the most unimportant things, doesnt think before he acts, and by the smell of him he wasn't very clean and if you're not clean, you certainly can't be organized. Zexion was knocked out of his thoughts when he bumped into a passing by stranger, the guy yelling at him to watch where he was going is was made Zexion notice.

"So then you guys broke it?" Axel said, before looking back at the guy and yelling many colourful things back at him for yelling at his pal and running into him.

"No, I don't understand where you guys are getting this from. Me and Demyx, aren't anything special. I don't even like the guy." Zexion started a small lecture that Axel spaced out of immediately when he started using big, long words that Axel wouldn't even try to begin to comprehend. Only thing he did really understand was when Zexion was done ranting, he noted "Got it Memorized?" and he used it in such a mocking tone. Axel stared at Zexion for a minute, then took his hand off of the slate haired boys shoulder, and popped the back of his head a bit rough, ruffling his hair.

"Bitch, you stole my punchline!" He said, looking away, over to the girl who was holding onto his hand tightly, still off in her own world.

"Asshole, you messed up my hair!" Zexion whined, releasing one hand from Lexicon as he tried to straighten the back of his head out. Axel rolled his eyes and looked foreward to make sure he wasn't going to walk into anyone.

Zexion made a 'Hmph' Noise as he darted past Axel and Xion into the Dorms building. He went over to the stairs and waved at Axel, who simply waved back and continued on with his walk with Xion. Zexion turned back and continued to acsend the stairs slowly, until he made it to the C floor and walked down the long hall till he came across room 14. He unlocked the door and walked in, with no Saix to be found.

However, back at Axel and Xion. The young girl with hair darker than darkness itself looked up at Axel, seemingly out of her little world she was in the whole time Zexion was around. "He doesn't know? What happened to his memories..." she softly asked Axel.

The fiery headed male simply shrugged. "That's what happens when you're drunk enough, I guess." he leaned down and pecked her cheek softly, making her blush slightly as the walked down past the 600's Dorms Building. The path here was very serene and filled with Cherry Blossom trees, right in bloom with the season. Along the side of the path were a few cement benches for people to sit on, as Axel and Xion passed by, they both realized Xemnas was sitting on one, with Saix like putty in his hands, making out. Axel looked away and sighed.

"What a whore." he stated, Xion shook her head but giggled slightly at Axel's comment.

**Yay! I finished this chapter faster than expected. Nonetheless, its still dedicated to With-All-Hearts for the help and being the only one to review my last chapter.., as also you can see, I added in some on the dot inspiration that will help with the newly forming plot in my head.**

**But yeah, Guys. Really. Review for me, please. Its like my sex drive and its like G-SPOT when I see I get a review. HA! JOKING! Lawdy I sounded Like I have no life...**

**None the less**

**IMPORTANT: Check out my profile please, I have a picture I drew for this story linked there. I hope you guys enjoy, See you next time I update or you review! With love,**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hehe. Chapter 8 is being written. Or has been written for your case. Since you're reading this after I type it. Unless you're reading it as I type it, which would be weird… -goes off into random babbling mode-**

_Demyx_

_Maybe something happened. Yeah, that must be it. How could he not care? I mean, I know it's kinda nothing much but, still. It's something. It is very something. I don't know what to do. Maybe, I should ask Xiggy about this. Or Xally, he may be tough but he's awesome. Or better yet! I can ask my sister, that'll be a great idea! I'll go see her later, right now I need to get out of these icky clothes and shower._

Demyx sighed as he slowly walked back to the Dorms buildings. He pulled out his cell phone and texted his sister, asking if he could come over. When he looked up from his phone he just so happened to have laid eyes on Zexion as he closed his door to his dorm and went inside. Demyx sighed, and then looked around abruptly, making sure that crazy Saix person was not around. Last thing he needed was a black eye to go with the sore gut and left arm he's received. Sometimes the young blonde regrets the idea of what happened that night with Zexion, but when he really thinks about it, seeing the young slate haired boy in such an uplifting, ecstatic mood and expression was worth any consequences it came with.

Just as he was getting to the good part of his little playback dream of Zexion, his phone beeped then played "Tears Like Bullets" by Heartless Disaster, he looked at his phone then answered the call, trying to sound as uppity as he usually is.

"Hey Xiggy!" he cheered in a bubbly voice. On the other side of the line he could hear a small chuckle from Xigbar, his roommate.

"I just called to make sure you're not dead by Saix or anything. How come you aren't back yet, or are you busy doing something?" Xigbar questioned his voice warm but scraggly, obviously from all the smoking he'd done long ago, however his voice was clearing up exceptionally well.

"Oh, I was about to head over to Larxene's for a few things, I should be back before its dark. Let's watch a scary movie or something when I get back!"

"Oh?" Xigbar questioned, wondering why he would want to see his bitchy-assed sister and why he would want to see some sort of scary movie. "Demmy, your sister's a slut with anger management and you hate scary movies. Are you sure you're alright?"

Demyx laughed nervously. "I'm completely fine, Xiggy!" he called, scratching the side of his head. "I just feel like trying out something better than those silly childish movies we watch all the time. And I have to ask Larxene something, maybe she's a slut to you but she's still my sister and nothing will change that!"

Xigbar chuckled again "Right, kiddo. I'll see you later. Just don't get into any trouble. Bye." He hung up before Demyx had a chance to respond. His phone beeped mere seconds after Xigbar had hung up, as well, letting him know he'd received a text. Larxene's reply back. It told him to fuck himself for asking and to come over whenever. Demyx shook his head and sighed. Putting his phone in his pocket he turned back once again from the dorms buildings and walked out to the parking lot, which was conveniently located next to the 600's building, separated only by a fence and small gate. Demyx walked out and looked around the cars in the lot, looking for his specific sky blue Mazaradi. When he finally spotted it he hopped into the driver's seat, pulled out the keys from his back pocket and put them in the ignition. A split second before the car started, he heard his phone go off again, beeping to alert him of another new text message. He noted this time it was from Zexion. When he opened it, it only crushed his heart further. Saying only four crude words; this is your entire fault. Demyx sighed. What did he do to deserve this? It's not like he took advantage of Zexion while he was drunk; in fact, it was the other way around!

He shook his head and replied back to Zexion, 'Why don't you care?' sitting in his car felt like an eternity, while waiting for Zexion to reply, if he would. Surely enough, a message flashed and the unmelodious tone of the phone beeping let Demyx know that Zexion replied. It said, 'Why should I care? I don't know you. I don't have any interest in you, and we have nothing in common.' Demyx just felt more hurt. Small tears began rolling down his cheeks just as before as he wiped them away with his shoulder. He replied again, 'No interest in me? At all. So what about last night, or you don't care about that either?' Demyx was feeling slight rage, very thin towards this ordeal. 'Fine. Be that way.' He sent the message, tossed his phone in the passenger seat, and drove off to his sister's.

The ride there was quiet, due to the fact if anyone called or texted him, Demyx wouldn't notice because he had put his phone in mute. Also, despite the fact he was driving down a highway, he was very deep into thought. Zexion had a point; they don't know each other at all. But doesn't that mean they can just get to know one another more? Or maybe he was just too drunk to remember Demyx. Or, there's still the high possibility that he really doesn't care. But Zexion doesn't seem the kind to just screw and leave. In fact, the guy seems more like a virgin than anything else. Demyx sighed as he pulled himself out his depressing thoughts and hook a turn right. A few seconds of driving down a road and he pulled into his sister's house.

He got out of his car and knocked on her door gently. A few minutes later he heard her yell, with many colourful words, for him to come in. The blonde boy shrugged, some things never change. As he opened the door he was greeted with his sister sitting on the couch watching television, with Lexaeus.

"Hello Larxene." He greeted, walking over to her and folding his arms, noting that the television they were watching was giving more updates on some guy who blew himself up with fireworks. She did some sort of a smack or wave to him, not taking her eyes off the moving screen as she greeted him back in her own way. "Heya motherfucker. What'cha want?" She asked.

Demyx looked curiously over to Lexaeus then back at his younger sister. "I need to talk to you in private, sis.." he said, looking back at Lexaeus who didn't even seem to pay attention to them.

Larxene shrugged and , with one foot, kicked Lexaeus in the side in a futile attempt to get off the couch and leave. "Get up, fatass hoe!" she yelled. Lexaeus shook his head and got up, he waved a goodbye to Larxene and Demyx as he left. Demyx went over and sat in the seat where the brown headed male was previously. He looked over to his sister who's nose crinkled like she smelled something bad.

"Demyx when was the last time you showered? Goddamn smells like a herd of buffalo died in here!" she ranted

Demyx blinked, realizing that he'd completely forgotten he was going to shower before coming. "Sorry," he apologized "I just forgot to shower before coming over here. I had Gym class for my last class today.." He trailed off, not really wanting to be on that subject. What he wanted was a good way to hook up with someone. Something his sister was famous for.

She shrugged it off and stretched in her seat, reverting back to her old position afterwards. Demyx tilted his head in the direction of the television, starinig at it but not really watching it. More spaced out about Zexion. He looked back at Larxene.

"Larxene…" he began "You see, I have this… Dilemma. I like this person, and he doesn't seem to care… And I need help… I can't ignore them. I really, really like them but I don't know why."

The blonde woman looked over to her younger brother. She smiled, somewhat deviously "And just what is this special boy's name?"

Demyx blushed and jumped abruptly. "H-how did you know it was a guy?" He called out, "Is it that obvious I'm gay…?"

"Bright as day to me, kid." She answered. Rolling her eyes which landed back on the television.

"Oh…" he sighed "Well, his name is Zexion. Zexion Ishida they say he's the intelligent prodigy to the college I'm in this year."

She smirked. "Ohh." Laughing softly, she looked back over to her brother and patted his shoulder "I know exactly how to handle this." Her devious smile became a smirk and Demyx gulped. "Just leave everything to me."

**Lolyay weirdo Larxy's got issues yusyus?  
Cliffyhangeryish? I think so! I kinda finished this in one day and I wanted to add more, so I didn't put it up, but blegh. I don't know when I will update again so Im just gonna put it up for you guys.**

**Enjoy. Review. Please. I would really appreciate if someone OTHER than With-All-Hearts reviews… Why should I keep posting if only one person is gonna give me feedback? I could just email her it! D:! So review. Guys. Srs bizniz plox. :D**

**OH YES. I got the new Microsoft Word 2007 I think it's date is? Well yeah. So letting you guys know if my writing changes, cause before I was using OpenOffice or whatever. So if it's different bear with me.!**

**And I think I will start my AkuRoku story, or something. Maybe it'll be a oneshot, Not sure yet xD**


End file.
